An Gort
An Gort (also known as Gort) is a forest town in the southern region of Cúige Chonnacht county in Ireland. Location An Gort is a forest town strategically located at the only entrance into Cúige Chonnacht county. This has earned An Gort the unofficial title of "Gateway to Chonnacht". Because of its proximity to An Mumhain, An Gort enjoys heavy traffic and serves as a natural stop along the Cúige Chonnacht/An Mumhain trade corridor. People An Gort's people are friendly and often socialize in its many taverns. Many experienced players live in An Gort. An Gort hosts travelers from all across Ireland, who come to take advantage of the trading and nightlife. An Gort has an excellent mentoring team that helps orient new players, managed by An Gort's longtime Chief Mentor, Michellebegg. Resources An Gort is a forest town and trading hub that provides many resources (especially wood) to Cúige Chonnacht and nearby An Mumhain. One of the major benefits of living in An Gort is having the luxury of a fully-stocked market at one's disposal. Prices may sometimes be high, but Gortians seldom want for much. In the absence of profiteering laws and price caps, An Gort enjoys a pure free market, for better or for worse. Many wealthy, influential, and longtime players live in An Gort and their presence there adds to the town's charm. In addition, An Gort coordinates its commercial and governing activities closely with the County of Chonnacht, to mutual benefit. Military As the gateway into Cúige Chonnacht, An Gort maintains a strong military presence, with several armies and many armed retinues and groups on standby at any given moment. An Gort respects and helps support all approved armies that choose to setup camp. When An Gort was openly threatened by Anto_Capone of the NNGO, Countess Fae sent the DVAS Army from Cúige Chonnacht to give support to An Mumhain troops in Inis in July, 1457. Many Gortians participated in this campaign to answer the NNGO's threats, along with other soldiers who came to help from across Ireland. Nearby towns The nearest towns are Baile Locha Riach to the northeast and Inis to the south. A road to the northwest leads to the future site of the Capitol of Cúige Chonnacht. Government Mayors of An Gort (in order of service): 1. Qtchi (1 term) 2. Dee_snider (3 terms - current Mayor) An Gort Town Council: Mayor: Dee Snider Deputy Mayor: Jaseph Chief Mentor: Michellebegg Secretary of Council: Sathar Minister of Law: Ciras_dejote Minister of Morale: Dutch Taverns An Gort has many eclectic taverns and boasts an active nightlife: Tipsy McStaggers Saloon (managed by the Town Hall) The Kennedy Roadhouse (Bigjack) The Owl Tree Tavern (Dee_snider) Gypsies, Tramps & Thieves (Jaseph) Mischief Makers of Ireland (Numpty) Céad Míle Fáilte (Joskampes) Romanos Gambling Den (Romanos) Dark Side of the Moon (Darkdemonic) Helga's Huggle Harem (Darrellmeaney) The Shroom Tomb (Kearo) CHEAP FOOD (again) (Lord_nosferatu) Escape from Alkatraz (Nemesiss) Sexy Naughty B****y INN (Onlygirl) The Campsite (Fae) The Wonky Donkey (Ohrid) Category:Irish Town